Radiant (Sby)
Appearance Radiant isn't your typical kind of pretty. Or maybe she is. Still, she's pretty in her own, unique way. Radiant's scales are ever changing. She loves bright colors, and though she changes her scale colors every day, they are always bright and beautiful. They perfectly match her name, no matter the colors, and she usually has combinations of two or more colors such as green, blue, yellow, purple, and red. She actually has great fashion sense, and her scales always look beautiful. Like the love of her life, Ombro, her frill changes with her emotions, often changing between yellow and pink. Her underbelly is always a darker shade of her mainscales. The one thing she can't change is the color of her eyes. They're a beautiful light orange, her favourite color. She never makes her scales orange, as she likes to have only her eyes be her favourite color. For accessories, she wears silver earrings shaped like stars. Rai nearly always wears a radiant smile, her eyes sparkling happily. Personality Rai is kind, sweet, and optimistic. She tries to see the best in everyone, and especially likes to make others the best they can be. She's loving and caring, and when she loves someone, she loves them deeply, like Ombro and their adopted dragonet, August. She has big dreams, and intends to achieve them. She loves to learn, and likes to share the satisfaction of learning by teaching the dragonets who are not accepted into Jade Mountain Academy. She can get angry though, and it's scary when she does, as her scales fade to shades of blood red and black. She's somewhat snappish and rude, but mostly just silent, refusing to speak to anyone. Radiant is smart, yes, but more importantly, she's clever. She knows what to say and what to do to get what she wants, and she's good at thinking out of the box. She has a great imagination, as well, and is a great storyteller. Abilities Tribal Color-Changing Text Venom Text Personal Intelligence Text Artistic Ability Text Disabilities Overestimating Others Text Unathletic Text Rather Weak Text History Pre-History Pineapple used to be your typical RainWing. Lazy, boring, obsessed with fruit and sunlight. The day he met Mango, that all changed. She was beautiful. She was funny. She was everything he wanted. But she didn't like him. She thought he was a lazy idiot, and she didn't want to be with him. So he changed. For the better. He and Mango married, and had an egg, from which hatched their daughter, Radiant. Early Years Rai emerged from the egg as a bright bundle of bubbliness and happiness. Her scales were bright pink, with small specks of yellow, and she was almost blinding. They changed a lot, but mostly changed shades of yellow, pink, and red, as they mostly changed with her emotions. As her parents worked, she stayed with the other dragonets, learning to control her scales. It took a lot of work, but she eventually figured it out. She was always a fun, energetic dragonet, and could be compared to Kinkajou. She was bubbly, optimistic, and overall a bouncy bundle of joy. She quickly made friends, as she was easy to talk to and get along with. She wasn't enrolled in school until later on, as she wasn't accepted into JMA. Later Dragonethood At age five, a school was finally created, and that was where she went. She met many dragons there, and fitted in quite well. She always seemed to feel like someone was watching her, but whenever she looked, no one was ever there, and she soon passed it off as part of her imagination. School was amazing. She loved it, and her slight Frenchness made her extra popular. She was always surrounded by a gaggle of girls. She wasn't a mean girl though. She was kind, helpful. But there was something about her that just drew other dragonets to her. Especially the boys. She came out at age seven, telling everyone she was pan. Soon, not only boys were trying to win her affection, but girls and others as well. She liked most of them, but not that way. Adulthood Five years after she became a true adult dragon, a new school opened. Radiant decided to check it out. She did want to be a teacher, after all. When she was there, she saw several school friends, and she felt that odd tingling again. This time, when she looked, although no one was looking, someone was there. A rainbow dragon. Rai thought the dragon looked kind of lonely, so she walked over and introduced herself. The dragon introduced themself as Ombro. Rai thought that was a cool name, and after some talking, quickly bonded as friends. After a little while, Rai applied for a job as a teacher at the school, and Ombro applied as a substitute. They were both accepted, which delighted both of them. Radiant and Ombro talked more and more, bringing Om out of their shell bit by bit. It took a while, but Radiant started to feel something for Ombro that was more than just in a "friend" way. She had a crush on the rainbow RainWing. Eventually, she shared her feelings with Ombro, and found out that they returned them. It delighted her, and their love soon became the talk of the teachers at the school. Five years later, she proposed to Ombro. She was delighted and began crying tears of joy when her true love agreed. One year after they married, Ombro mentioned they should adopt a young dragonet. Rai agreed right away, and after much searching, they found a dragonet to care for, a dragonet who had already been named August. Radiant fell in love with the sweet, intelligent dragonet and cares for her just as she would a biological daughter. Relationships Ombro: "The greatest choice I ever made" Radiant loves Ombro to the depths of her soul. She would feel horrible if anything ever happened to them, and they both know each other so well. She knows that Ombro hides their sad thoughts behind their kindness, and always tries to make them feel happy. August: "She may not be blood, but I love her anyway" Rai doesn't care that her daughter isn't related to her and Ombro. She loves the little dragonet very much, and is always willing to help her out. She loves the dragonet's glasses, and admires August's intellect. Trivia *For the Couples Contest *Her favourite fruit is either pineapple or watermelon *Isn't a great artist, but not a horrible one either *Despises coconut milk *Speaks un petit peu of French *Her father had a French accent that she (mostly) didn't inherit *Rolls her rs a little *Hates to admit it, but if she had to choose, she feels closer to Mango than Pineapple *Was quite popular in school *Huge supporter of LGBTQ+ rights! Gallery FR RADIANT.png|On FR, colors by moi OrangeEyedRainWing - ReverbtheDragon.png|By Reverb! Rai r.png|By Bluefire! Pan-fried blueberries.png|Pride art by Raybean! Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+